Danger Ahead
by Christiangrrl13
Summary: What if the Teen Titans were faced with the end of the earth? What if they were all led to God because of it? And what if they were about to be thrust into a journey not all of them would live through these dark times? CHAPTER 5 IS HERE! YAYS!
1. Prolouge

**All right, this may sound a lot like the Left Behind series to those of you who have ever even heard of them. That's because I'm reading them, and thus have been inspired to give you all a glimpse into the future, and the end of the earth.**

**God bless, and please, _please_ review for me!**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

**The Rapture**

The Teen Titans were all milling around the Tower on a dark Saturday evening. Starfire was cooking a dish from her home planet, while Raven meditated in a distant corner. Beast Boy and Cyborg were, once again, having a pointless argument. Robin was watching the news. None of them was expecting that in a few hours, they'd be beginning a journey that not all of them had a chance of surviving.

Suddenly, robin gasped. The news reporter on the screen was gone. The clothes he had been wearing were laying across the desk he'd been sitting at. The camera reeled around the room, showing that the same was true for almost a third of the people there. Robin stared in disbelief. What was going on?

All the Titans had heard his gasp and were now staring at the screen as well. None of them knew what was happening. What was this? Where had these people gone? What had happened to them?

Robin's mind went over every possible explanation, and then replayed all the ones that made any logical sense to him. This wasn't possible! Unless…

"No!"


	2. Chapter One

**Thank you to all who have reviewed. I'm sorry the prologue was so short, but it had to be done. Please keep reading!**

**God bless, and let this story help you understand God better.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

**Gone**

Without saying another word to the shocked Titans who had gathered next to the couch, Robin ran from the room. He needed to know for sure. Was this really what was happening? He saw no other explanation, but maybe…

He opened a dusty book that hadn't been opened in years. He always had kept this book in the back of his closet, no longer believing the words it said. Now, he opened it in panic, trying to find whatever truth it may hold.

Robin had never been a really religious person. His family had only gone to church a few times a year when he was younger, and then stopped going altogether. He only remembered parts of what they had taught him there. This was one of them.

At first, he had thought it sounded too much like a science fiction book to be true in any way. How could it be? People disappearing out of their clothes? Dragons and beasts that had no true names on Earth? But then what was going on now?

The book was now opened to the last chapter, Revelation. He began skimming through the introduction, looking for anything to do with what he searched for. He was afraid to find it. If this was true, he had made the biggest mistake of a lifetime, and had dragged his friends in by not telling them all of this.

Not finding quite what he was looking for, Robin picked up his book and ran to the main room. Ignoring everyone else, who were shocked and talking quietly and nervously, he went to the television and began flipping channels. Almost every live show had missing people, just the way the news cast members had been; clothes draped in piles over their shoes and every other earthly article they'd had over that with their coworkers and friends staring at them.

"This can't be happening."

"What cannot be happening, Robin?" came Starfire's worried voice. He looked up to see her staring at him.

"We have to go. Fan out. Look for any children or babies. Tell me how many people are missing without their earthly belongings." He gave orders anxiously, hoping that they wouldn't find him crazy if he told them what he thought was going on.

Ten minutes later, Robin was in the city, looking for whatever he could find. What he found was mass chaos. Cars were unmanned in the streets, and many bad accidents had occurred, and buildings everywhere were on fire. People could be heard screaming as they realized a loved one was gone.

How could he have let this happen? Now what would he do? Would the others even believe him? He certainly hoped so.

Just then he felt his communicator vibrating. He lifted it to see, and saw Raven. She was at the hospital downtown. Considering the fact that she was more or less emotionless, she looked very scared, even though you'd have to know her really well to see it.

"Robin," she said, "There aren't any children here, only a few young teens, and all of the babies are gone, even the ones who haven't been born yet!" Her voice was frantic, almost pleading. Starfire's face appeared under Raven's.

"Almost half of the city's population is missing, and I have yet to contact any children." She looked extremely worried, and obviously was wishing she knew what was going on.

Cyborg and Beast Boy appeared together below her.

"We don't know what's going on, but it's freaking me out," Cyborg said, "No one I've seen hasn't lost someone they know."

Robin shook his head. It was true, and he wasn't happy about it. "Everyone get back to the Tower. I know what's going on, but you aren't going to believe me."


	3. Chapter Two

**Finally! Took me a while to figure out how to make this work. Don't worry, the next chapter will come much sooner than this one did. I've just been busy lately, and I'm failing math...**

**Anyway, thank you to all of the reviewers. You guys mean a lot to me. Don't loose touch!**

**God bless!****

* * *

**

Chapter Two

**Shock**

Robin paced anxiously across the main room. His teammates had yet to arrive, and he didn't know whether to be thankful for the extra time or wish them to hurry. Either way, he'd have to tell them what he knew the moment they walked in.

He sighed heavily and sat at the table. This couldn't be happening. And yet he knew it was. No matter what he thought, he'd missed the most important thing in history. And so now he had to tell his friends, had to convince them before it was too late. There was no way he was going to let them miss this again. He would _make_ them believe!

Finally, he heard the door open behind him. An anxious Starfire glided to where he sat and looked at him expectantly. He turned to see the others and noticed that they, too, were frantic, even though Raven tried to hide it. They crowded around him, all waiting for answers, all wanting the nightmare to end.

He took a deep breath and looked down. They'd never believe him! What was he thinking?

It was the moment of truth.

"Guys," he began, looking each one in the eyes, "I'm going to tell you something you'll never believe, but you're going to have to trust me and not say a thing until I'm done with what I'm trying to say." They all nodded, and he continued. "All of you have every right to think I'm crazy. I just might be. But everything I've read in the past matches up with what's happening now.

"My family and I used to always go to church when I was younger. To me, the stories were just that: tales that held no real meaning or virtue. But I was horribly wrong.

"When we went to church, the pastor would tell us about a time when Jesus Christ would come back to Earth and take all of his true believers away, leaving behind all of their earthly items. There then was supposed to be a deceiver who is said to have manipulation abilities; he'll lead many astray with his false ideas of peace and brotherhood among nations. Then, there's to be a treaty made with him and Israel, beginning the last seven years of Earth.

"I thought this was just a cool science fiction story. Now I realize I've made the biggest mistake anyone could make. I want you all to think about this and join me." He looked around at the faces staring at him, and became discouraged. Raven's face showed slight disgust and annoyance, as if she was repulsed at him for even thinking such things. Starfire looked confused. Beast Boy and Cyborg stared at him, as if trying to discern exactly what it was he was saying.

"Robin, are you saying these things because you're looking for any explanation for what's going on?" Raven's voice felt like a knife, cutting him deeper with every word. He'd expected this.

"Raven, please do not be mean," Starfire said in reply. Then she turned to Robin. "I believe you."

"Yeah, I've kind of heard this stuff before, too, but I never really thought about it. But now, with what's happening, I think it sounds a whole lot more like what's going on." Cyborg said, "I'm in."

"I'm with you guys." Beast Boy said.

"Have you all lost you senses?" Raven screamed, "There is no way I'm going to go with this just because you all felt you had to join the band wagon!"

"Actually, Raven," Robin said, "I think I just came to my senses."

"Well count me out! I want no part of this!" With that, she stormed out of the room.

"Do not worry, friend. She shall have her time. Does she not always come with time?" Starfire was desperate to soothe the pained faces of her male companions.

"It's all right," Robin said, "We can pray for her. For now, we need to find out exactly what's going on now and will come in the future. Follow me."

He led the others to his room, a place they'd rarely visited in the past. When they arrived, he went over to where he'd left the book he'd held and read from earlier. The Titans gathered around and were all able to see one word printed in golden lettering: Bible.

**

* * *

**

This isn't as easy as it seems; they're going to drift in and out of their faith for a while. It's only this easy now because they're panic-stricken. Will Raven become a Christian? I don't really know yet.

Please review!


	4. Chapter Three

**Yes! I finished!**

**To AntimatterManticore: Thanks! You've given me many points to ponder as the story progresses!**

**Keep reviewing, guys (and girls, if so you prefer)!**

**Okay, here's what's going on: Raven's having issues, the Titans are going with the first could-be truth they encounter, and Robin's trying to make it all right again. So, here goes.**

**God bless!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

**Personal**

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all waited anxiously for Raven's return to the main room. She'd have to eat or _something_ eventually, didn't she? But they'd been waiting for almost two hours with no results. Their attempts to remain calm during such a time seemed fruitless. Starfire twiddled her thumbs. Cyborg stared into space. Beast Boy laid on the couch, sprawled out and with a pillow covering his face. Robin paced.

After he had read to them from his Bible, the others had all had their questions and doubts, but he had not. The readings had only strengthened his sense of truth, and so he had flipped pages, found answers, promised that he'd find what the true meanings were and alert them later. For almost two hours, they had discussed and thought and shared. Not once during that time did they see Raven or hear her in any part of the Tower.

Finally, he decided that something had to be done. He couldn't just let her be. He had to at least try to give her a push in the right direction. He looked back at the grim faces of his teammates and friends. For a moment, he wondered if they truly believed him or if they were joining him because he was the only one with a plausible answer. He shook his head sadly.

"I'm going to talk to Raven," he said, watching their heads bob in acknowledgment. With that, he turned and made his way through the long halls, looking for a particularly dark door. When finally he reached it, he raised his hand to knock.

"Go away, Robin," her monotonous call came. Robin, who had yet to knock, dropped his fist to his side.

"Raven, couldn't we just talk? Maybe if you'll just-"

"NO!"

Robin stood silently for a moment, dumb with shock. He needed to talk to her, but how could he if she was unwilling to listen.

"Raven, you don't have to believe what I say, I just want you to listen with an open mind and a willing heart." He paused. When no response came, he continued. "We're all hurting right now. I think we're all shocked at what's happened. But this is no time for you to be as selfish as to lock yourself in your room and close yourself off from the rest of us. You need to try to share your pain. Yes, I know you need to control your emotions, but it never hurt to share things among friends in a terrifying time like this."

The silence continued to play out on the other side of the door for a few moments. Then, Robin heard shuffling, and the door opened in front of him. Raven stood before him, hood drawn, and seemed to have been crying; her eyes were slightly red and puffy. She looked at him with a look in her eyes that foretold woe and panic mixed with sorrow.

"I'm sorry. I know this is probably wrong. What is it?" she asked.

Robin looked past her to where a small clock stood on a bedside table. Almost five hours ago the disappearances had come to pass. It was time he shared with Raven his knowledge.

"Let's go to my room."

They began to walk through the corridors silently, Raven looking straight ahead, but Robin hardly looking where he was going at all; he had to figure out how he was going to get his point across to her without pushing her off an edge.

They finally arrived at their destination. Robin opened the door and stood clear for Raven to pass. She crossed the room, and then sat on the bed. Robin picked up the Bible from the desk where it had previously been left. He then sat next to Raven.

"Do you promise to approach this subject with an open heart?" he asked. He hoped with all of his being that the answer was now different than before.

She nodded. "Yes."

Robin sighed, then opened the thick volume to where he'd started with the others; the prologue to Revelations. He went over the points he found most interesting, and then explained to her exactly what it all was trying to say. He led her through the life of Jesus, then to the aftermath, and finally on to how church life was supposed to be in the modern age. He told her about his church history, and how truly awful he felt now. When he finally ended, she sat speechless, hood still drawn and looking down at her folded hands.

"Well?" Robin asked. Didn't she have questions bursting in her mind too? He did, and that must mean that someone who had no idea what all this was about surely should be in more dire need of knowledge on this topic! Why didn't she respond?

"Well, I'm glad you've finally begun obsessing over educative topics," she said, obviously trying to avoid the main issue. Robin felt as if he were about to implode.

"Do you have anything you want to say, ask, hear, _anything_?" he pressed.

The girl took a deep breath. She was apparently not going to be able to stall any longer. "All right, I'll tell you my story. No, not my life history; that's something I really don't want to touch on." She looked into his masked eyes imploringly, searching for any hint that he had anything to say to that. When no response came, she went on.

"Robin, do you know what I am? I am a half demon," she said. He didn't look startled, for he'd known this before. He actually looked as if he had expected this to come up. "I've heard many of these stories, too. Do you know what I've learned from them? That I am an enemy of your God. How do you expect me to accept into my life a God who will not accept me?" she demanded.

"Raven," Robin said, "All of those left on this earth are going to suffer equally, and those who follow God may possibly be in for worse, but in the long run, even the Christians that die in this time will go to Heaven. If someone who hasn't accepted Christ yet will be cast into eternal suffering. I thought I had it made, living a hero's life. But I'm no better off than you are right now. All I can do is try to make things right with God again. Maybe I've still got a chance."

"Did you not hear me? I'm your enemy in this battle! What do you think God wants with me?" she cried, standing and facing him. Her eyes blazed with anger and hurt, and her fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly.

"Maybe you should ask Him that, Raven," he said calmly. He looked directly at her, showing that he was going to be as patient with her as was possible.

Then, for the first time in a long while, Raven lost control. She broke down. she fell to her knees, sobbing and gasping. A lamp exploded on the other side of the room. The alarm clock shattered, sending gears and broken pieces everywhere. Robin panicked. What was he supposed to do now?

"Raven!" he cried.

Suddenly, it all stopped. A very spent Raven pulled herself up to lean on the bed, breathing heavily and letting tears flow openly. Her brows furrowed, as if she were trying very hard to control too powerful emotions. Finally, her eyes opened.

"Robin," she said, her voice soft and exhausted.

"What?" he asked, not sure of what to do.

"My father has been trying to take over the world for ever. He must be an agent of the one you call Satan. If what you're saying is true, things just got personal."

* * *

**Ooooooooh! Keep reading, I just got ideas.**

**PS- yes, I do make this up as I go. Meaning: I figure out what's going to happen next when I'm typing. :)**


	5. Chapter Four

**I'm sooooooo sorry! It's been exactly a month since I updated. But I've been busy with homework, SOL prep, orchestra, an upcoming band concert, trying to get progress done on the book I'm writing, and also my 14th birthday! **

**On that note, one thing I'd like to say is that I'm glad that all of you are so kind when you review for me. I have recently completed my fourteenth year on this planet, and I thank God every day for my wonderful friends. I consider you guys my friends.**

**So, anyway, please read and review. I promise that there will be more tomorrow to make it up to you guys.**

**God bless!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

Late Night Conversations

When finally Robin and Raven entered the main room, the others were all in the same basic positions they had been when Robin left. Hearing the door open, they all turned to see Raven, exhausted and tear-stained, being almost dragged into the room by their leader. Instinctively, Starfire glided over and pulled Raven's free arm around her shoulders and helped lead her over to the couch.

"What has happened to Raven?" she asked, sitting next to the panting, half- conscious girl.

"That's exactly what I want to know, but we'd better just let her be for now." Robin looked over to see the time. It was almost midnight. "I guess we should all go to bed," he added, turning to look into the scared, sleepy eyes of the other three Titans.

"Do you really think any of us (except maybe Beast Boy) could sleep at a time like this?" Cyborg asked him.

Robin saw his point.

"But we cannot stay here and not rest," Starfire quipped, "We may be needed by morning, and we cannot fight or help anyone if we are overly tired."

"She's right," Robin said, although he didn't see sleep as a possibility, "We all need the rest."

"What about Raven?" Cyborg asked, pointing to where she still lay in a daze.

All of the Titans turned to see their friend, spent and half-conscious, still laying on the sofa. The only movement she made was the choppy rise and fall of her chest with each labored breath she took. Not one said a word for a moment.

"I guess we should try to get her to her room, too," Robin said, looking back to his teammates. Without a word, Starfire took to the air and glided to where the dark girl sat.

"Raven," she said softly, gently prodding her friend, "You must rest now. Shall we assist you to your room?"

Raven looked up, then back around at the room, as if not sure of her location. Then, she faced the others and nodded weakly. She then tried shakily to stand, and the alien girl helped her to keep her balance. Pulling one of her arms around her own shoulder, Starfire made her way out, closely followed by the boys.

As they entered the main hallway, Cyborg and Beast Boy went their own ways silently, Cyborg to shut down the Tower and Beast Boy to make his way to his bedroom.

Raven still had her arms draped around Starfire for support, and Robin stood just behind them, ready to help. It was he who opened the door to let the girls into Raven's room.

"Dear friend," Starfire said, helping her charge onto the bed, "do you require further assistance?"

The dark girl shook her head weakly. "No."

"Good. Then perhaps you would explain what has happened to you?" she pressed. When no response came, she nodded. "I understand. You must now rest yourself for tomorrow. You may tell us your at that time."

"Good night," was the weary reply.

Robin and Starfire made their way out of the room quietly, then closed the door as they passed through. It was then that Starfire pulled her companion aside.

"What happened?" she demanded worriedly.

"To be honest," Robin said, "I don't know. I told her everything I knew, and then everything went crazy. She didn't give me much to go off of either."

Starfire closed her eyes and turned away. "Thank you, Robin," she said. But before she walked away, he put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. She did nothing but turn a pair of wary eyes to him.

"It'll be alright," he said, even though he knew that his statement was false. She only nodded and pulled away to walk the rest of the way to her room.

Robin sighed. What had Raven meant? Did she know something he didn't? With these thoughts plaguing his mind, he headed toward the remains of his room to rest.


	6. Chapter Five

**Hey guys! Well, I finally got it up. Thanks for the reminder! ( You know who you are:D)**

**I'm reeaally sorry! See, this summer we packed up, moved to a new house, got unpacked, started marching band, then it was time to get back to school... I hope you're not too mad at me. **

**Oh, and if anyone is really good with the Bible, I need help. Just send me information (in general) about what's gonna happen next. The next chapter I've got under control, but after chapter six I need a few friendly helpers. **

**Thank you, and God Bless!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five

**The Demon's Child**

Raven woke the next morning, sore and coated in sweat. Her head throbbed, and the events of the day previous played through her head vaguely as she sat up and looked around. For a long time she sat, staring at nothing, wondering what to do.

_A seven-year period of torture, Satan taking over the world, and so many people missing… What do I do? _She thought frantically. _Is this really what's going on? _She asked herself. Then, another thought occurred; could it be anything else?

"This isn't possible, it's just not!" she whispered, pushing hair away from her sticky face. Surely there was a mistake! There was no way that Robin could….

Robin…..

Finally, she got off the bed. Determined, she quickly bathed and dressed, pulling her hood over her face. The others would no doubt be up by this time, and she didn't want to be seen. As she walked, she made certain to dodge all main rooms as best as she could. She crept past bedrooms.

Quickly and silently, she made her way through the corridors to a familiar door. It was Robin's room. Knocking quietly, she listened. No response came, and so she entered, heart racing.

The room was dark, and so she crept silently in. If anyone came, she'd blend long enough to escape using her powers. As she crossed the room, dodging scattered papers and broken objects left over from the previous night, she spotted what she'd been looking for; an old, thick black book. Grasping it firmly, she ran back through the door and to her own room once more.

And so she sat, brow furrowed, reading the Revelation section of the yellowed Bible. At last, she read fully just what was happening to her right then. And she read, pulling out meanings, deciding what were and weren't metaphors. She used the footnotes to understand most parts.

For over an hour she sat, reading and understanding. For over an hour she sat, pondering each meaning. For over an hour, time did not exist in her mind, only what she was trying to find out.

When she was done, she simply left the Bible where it was, awestruck by the events to come. There were really things like that in the Bible? Who'd have thought that there was such a range of destruction and beauty in such a book! And yet, here she was, with a most horrifying conclusion.

"Raven!" The dark Titan nearly jumped when she heard Beast Boy's voice beyond the door. "Are you awake?"

Raven quickly hid the Bible under her pillows. Then, without bothering to draw her hood, she opened the door. She had what she needed to know. And now, for the first time in her life, she was truly afraid.

Without a word, she motioned for him to follow her. He didn't say anything, either because he'd taken the hint or because he didn't know what had made her so scared. Together, they walked to the main room, where they were greeted by the grim faces of their wary teammates.

For a moment, all was silent, all eyes focusing on their dark friend. Then, Starfire broke the silence.

"Raven?" Starfire called gently. She began to advance toward her friend, but was stopped by an abrupt gesture.

"I know something," she said, walking past them, "I realize now what we're up against."

The others looked at each other, baffled. Was this the same Raven?

"Sit!" came the sharp command. All obeyed. Raven, too, sat on the rounded sofa.

"I didn't believe you at first, Robin," she began, "and I was wrong. I've done my research. And now I know. Last night, you mentioned an Antichrist, a child of Satan come to earth to deceive." Here she halted, licking her lips and taking a breath. "I know who it is- or was meant to be," she said, looking away from their anxious faces.

"And?" asked Cyborg.

Raven was silent, then at last, she stood turning to face them.

"Me. I am the Antichrist."


End file.
